pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Bogroot's SC
Sinway Build for completing Bogroot Growths in Hard Mode with only 1 Essence. This build can complete the dungeon in under 10 minutes. Overview *1 / Tank ( Optional Needs Bonder ) *1 / Barbs *1 / Bonder ( Optional Needed when Tank is used ) *1 / Honor *4 / Chest Thumpers ( 6 for experienced teams without Tank ) Tank prof=A/D dag=3 Shadowarts=12+1+3 earthp=12Formof DistressAm Unstoppable!"RegenerationConvictionof SanctityFuryBlock/build Equipment * A Spear of Enchanting and a Shield with -2/Ench. or -5/20 mod. * A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low Usage * Your job is mainly to tank the mob at the end of the 2nd Level * Should the team fail a quick spike at the Gokir Patriarch you have to separate and tank his group. * Shadow Form--> Shroud of Distress--> Cover with enchantments. * Maintain Shadow Form,Shroud of Distress * Use "I Am Unstoppable!" to remove cripple Counters Body-blocks SF getting Interrupted SF getting stripped by Stormcloud Incubus SF getting removed by Disenchantment Notes When tanking always use Fury before casting SF. Barbs Sin prof=Assassin/Necromancer Shadowarts=12+1+3 criticalstrikes=3 curses=12of DistressFormEscapeAm Unstoppable!"Barbsof PainArmorEscape/build Equipment * A Spear of Enchanting and a Shield with -2/Ench. or -5/20 mod. * A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low Usage * Your job is mainly to call Targets. * On 2nd lvl in Patriarch's room. Gather group by you. Prepare them for a quick spike. Call with Barbs on Ophil Patriarch and cast Weaken Armor. * At Khabuus: Wait for tank to ball. Call with MoP on Ophil Nahualli, next Ophil Cuicani. * Always keep Weaken Armor on targets. * Maintain Shadow Form,Shroud of Distress * Use "I Am Unstoppable!" to remove cripple Counters Body-blocks SF getting Interrupted SF getting stripped by Stormcloud Incubus SF getting removed by Disenchantment Notes Should team fail a quick spike on the Patriarch your job will be to pull him away from his group, while the tank tanks his group. If you prepared the team for the spike this should not be necessary. Bonder Sin prof=Assassin/Monk Shadowarts=12+1+3 healingprayers=3 protectionprayers=12of DistressFormEscapeAm Unstoppable!"bondspiritlifeEscape/build Equipment * A Spear of Enchanting and a Shield with -2/Ench. or -5/20 mod. * A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low Usage * Your job is to maintain bonds on the tank if needed at the Patriarch and at the end of the 2nd Level. * Shadow Form--> Shroud of Distress--> Cover with BS. * Maintain Shadow Form,Shroud of Distress * Use "I Am Unstoppable!" to remove cripple Counters Body-blocks SF getting Interrupted SF getting stripped by Stormcloud Incubus SF getting removed by Disenchantment Honor prof=A/Me name="Honor" ill=10 sha=12+1+3 cri=8ParadoxFormof DistressAm Unstoppable!"EscapeBattle Standard of HonorFragilityCharge/build Equipment * A Spear of Enchanting and a Shield with -2/Ench. or -5/20 mod. * A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low Usage * You run to the Dungeon, and also runs lvl 1. * Maintain Shadow Form,Shroud of Distress * Maintain Fragility on targets, adds extra damage. * Use "I Am Unstoppable!" to remove cripple Counters Body-blocks SF getting Interrupted SF getting stripped by Stormcloud Incubus SF getting removed by Disenchantment Notes Cupcake or Red/Blue candy is needed to run though the first level of the dungeon. Chest Thumper Sin prof=Assassin/Paragon Shadowarts=12+1+3 criticalstrikes=8+1 spearmastery=10of DistressFormAm Unstoppable!"escapethumperdwarf weaponvanguard assassin supportretreat/build Equipment * A Spear of Enchanting and a Shield with -2/Ench. or -5/20 mod. * A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low Usage * Your job is mainly to tank the mob at the end of the 2nd Level * Maintain Shadow Form,Shroud of Distress * Use "I Am Unstoppable!" to remove cripple * Use GDW on person below you. Also on Tank, Bonder, Barbs. Counters Body-blocks SF getting Interrupted SF getting stripped by Stormcloud Incubus SF getting removed by Disenchantment Notes * Weaken Armor: Target foe and foes adjacent to your target have Cracked Armor for 17 seconds. * Chest Thumper: If this attack hits a foe with Cracked Armor, that foe suffers a Deep Wound for 15 seconds. * Fragility: For 16 seconds, target and adjacent foes take 15 damage each time they suffer or recover from a new condition. * Use Chest Thumper as often as possible on targets.